As main structure of a vehicle body to endure head-on collision, front cabin must have the ability of absorbing collision energy, distributing and transferring impact force effectively through reasonable deformation, so as to protect the passenger compartment. In addition, the front cabin should have sufficient flexural and torsional stiffness and good NVH (Noise, Vibration and Harshness) performance.
At present, the common front cabin frame is composed of front bumper, left and right front beams, front reinforcement structure and A-pillar. However, this structure does not have enough load transfer path and the load transfer path of this structure is insufficient and discontinuous. Furthermore, there is not reasonable lateral connection structure between the longitudinal beams. When the vehicle body is subject to a head-on collision, the front cabin will not be able to absorb and dissipate the collision energy effectively, result a large amount of invasion in the dash panel and a large amount of deformation of the floor and the middle channel, and further cause a great damage to the passengers in the passenger compartment and affect the collision safety of the entire vehicle. On the other hand, the flexural and torsional stiffness of the vehicle body is not good enough due to the structure does not have reasonable continuously connected structure. This is not benefit for the improvement of the vehicle NVH performance.